Not Yet
by MysteryGal5
Summary: The Doctor wants to take River on their honeymoon, but what happens when she suggests The Singing Towers of Delirium?


**Second Yowzah one-shot that I've been planning to write for a while but it's just been sitting there in the notes section on my iPod for a while but I never really got the energy to publish it until ****Unattainable Dreams**** released a prompt and an extra prompt in her May challenge. I would reveal them now but it would kind of spoil the one shot in general.**

**Copyright: Doctor Who (First Night and Last Night)**

_**Plot: The Doctor wants to take River on their honeymoon. But what happens when she suggests The Singing Towers of Delirium?**_

* * *

Not Yet

The Doctor and River Song never got a honeymoon like all couples do. In their defense, they never meet in the right order. When your relationship is like this, it's hard to plan those sentimental moments you want time to remember forever. Even though The Doctor was awkward around River at first, he wanted this night to be the most memorable ever. He wanted to give her a bountiful amount of splendid memories before she has to go to The Library.

When they got married, the world was at the brink of destruction. After being scrambled through time, with her past being his future or her future being her past, there were those few moments where their timelines would be linear.

This was one of those nights.

This was the story of their honeymoon.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_"But I just couldn't bring myself to kill him,"_

River scribbled in her diary. She was sitting on her prison bed writing her thoughts in her diary. Lightning cackled in the background as she shifted her position to be more comfortable.

_"and so all of time collapsed. And only The Doctor could save the universe. I knew he was the only one yet I loved him too much to ever see him suffer. And he knew that as well. Then he told me a secret that meant he trusted me at this point more than ever. But I should have seen it coming sooner, after all,_

_Rule One: The Doctor Lies._

_He escaped his own death. A secret he trusted me to keep even though it meant imprisonment in return -"_

River stopped writing when she heard a noise coming from somewhere near her cell. She placed her pencil and journal down as she stood up from her bed. It wasn't the sound of an alarm or a guard coming but it was a sound that brought her joy.

Her husband was coming.

She quickly fixed her mess of curls as fast as she could, applied a fresh coat of lipstick (that wasn't hallucinogenic), and slapped some colors into her cheeks. She looked at her tank top and sweats realizing that there would be a dress on board.

The TARDIS approached and she simply slipped through her cell. She opened the door not getting surprised at all by the bigger-on-the-inside thing since it was all used to her by now. River smiled when she saw her husband behind the console wearing a white tuxedo and a black bowtie. A dress hanging from the console caught her eye.

"The dress is a little daring." She said prancing up to him.

"Yup." He responded. "So, how's Stormcage?"

"I'm on the first night out of 12,000 consecutive life sentences. It's kind of early to say. Where are we going?"

"I thought of a place but it kind of has a boring name and is also a boring planet but it has a 400 foot tree growing out of the side of a mountain in the middle of the sea." He stopped to take a deep breath also pressing the buttons and taking the TARDIS there. "And if we take the lift at exactly past midnight on the first of September 2316, you could see more cosmic stars in one sky than at any other moment in history."

River was nodding her head liking the idea but she pulled one of the TARDIS' levers changing the route.

"River?" He questioned at her actions. "It's like daylight, only magic. You could read a book about it."

He redid the lever she pulled earlier.

"Is it okay if we go somewhere else?" She asked. "I have a place in mind. There is a grand staircase, a band playing, a jewel encrusted pathway towards the balcony which has a view of many planets in the whole universe."

He gave her a look that was unreadable to her. She just continued talking.

"I was thinking we could go to The Singing Towers of Delirium."

Those words hit him like a freight train. The first time he heard of that place was when - no - he didn't even want to think about it. He didn't think it was time. It wasn't time. It was too early for her. What it was time for was to change the subject.

"We have 10 minutes, get dressed." He commanded.

River exhaled in a sexual way. "Oh, that's so close to the perfect sentence."

She was still so young and flirty. So it was too early for her. Her older selves were more wise.

River slid by his side taking the hanging dress. She winked at him as she walked down the hallway. Once she was gone, he immediately placed his head in his hands thinking about when she first brought up Delirium.

_"The last time I saw you - the real you - the future you, I mean. You showed up on my doorstep with a new haircut and a suit. You took me to Delirium. To see the Singing Towers. Oh, what a night that was. The towers sang, and you cried. You wouldn't tell me why but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the Library."_

He took his head out of his hands and saw River walk out in the stunning shimmering green dress. He immediately changed the path to their new destination.

"Come on, let's go see those cosmic stars." He said trying to make this moment cheerful.

"What about Delirium?"

"Oh River...I'll take you there one day. Just not yet. I'm saving that moment until I'm ready. Trust me, I just want to make it the most memorable night of your life."

River raised an eyebrow and nodded her head. "Oh Doctor, you and your secrets, you'll be the death of me."

"Yes, I will." He muttered to himself so she won't hear. "And I'm sorry..."

* * *

**Ok then...sad...**

**So yeah, I took some parts from First Night and Last Night. Don't bring that up in the reviews because I will get peeved. My first Yowzah one-shot is called Goodnight Sweetie. You should read it.**

**PROMPTS:**

**1\. **Cosmic Love by Florence the Machine **[Sent by Confusedrambler] - just used the title a few times in there  
2\. Write the fluffiest fic you can think of-but then make sure to give it the saddest ending ever.**

**PRETY PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
